1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel that performs display by accelerating electrons and causing the electrons to collide with light-emitting members.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat display panel using cathode luminescense includes a rear plate and a face plate that are disposed so as to face each other. The rear plate has electron-emitting devices and wiring, and the face plate has light-emitting members such as phosphors and an anode. The space between the rear plate and the face plate is maintained as a vacuum.
The electron-emitting devices driven via the wiring emit electrons. A high potential relative to a ground potential, ranging from a few kV to a few tens of kV, is externally applied to the anode through an anode terminal. The emitted electrons are accelerated by this potential and collide with the light-emitting members, thereby causing the light-emitting members to emit light. Display can be performed using this light emission (cathode luminescense).
At the same time, since the anode terminal is set to a high potential, unintended discharge (abnormal discharge) may occur near the anode terminal.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-222093 discloses an electron beam device that suppresses abnormal discharge by providing independent wiring near a potential supplying path.